Utility knives are used for a host of purposes, such as opening cardboard boxes, cutting sheet material, cutting web material, opening packages, etc. Injuries to the users of utility knifes are all too common due to inadvertent contact with the cutting edges of the associated blades. Injuries may be particularly severe when the given utility knife includes a razor blade.
Inadvertent contact with the cutting edges of blades can be equally common during blade removal, insertion and handling. Inadvertent contact with the cutting edges is particularly problematic when a user is removing or inserting a double edge razor blade into an associated utility knife.
Blades for use in utility knives and utility knives which limit user exposure to the associated cutting edges are desirable. Methods of manufacturing related blades and utility knives are also desirable.